Forget Me Not
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: Forget me once, shame on you. Forget me twice, shame on me. A quick, fluffy-ish one shot between Kisa and Yukina. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi… unfortunately.

**Pairings: **Kisa Shouta/Yukina Kou

**Note I:** I want to start off by saying I adore this manga and anime. I think Junjou is still closer to my heart at this point, but who knows? If S.H keeps progressing the way it is, I may fall more in love with it. Anyway, I figured it was time I dipped my hands into a Sekaiichi-based fic.

I really enjoy all of the pairings, but this fic is going to focus on Kisa and Yukina.

**Song:** _Fixing Wall-E_ – by Thomas Newman

**Rating:** T - just to be safe? Though mostly just fluff haha

* * *

><p>"Baka-Yukina."<p>

His weary, gray-brown eyes followed the large snowflakes that were gently drifting down from the dark, overcast sky above. It had gotten considerably darker since he'd arrived, but then again, a quick glance at his cellphone informed Kisa that he'd been waiting for almost _four _hours…

Oh. And _still_ no messages; not even an apologetic phone call.

Finally feeling ridiculous enough for even bothering to WAIT for someone for four hours, Kisa adjusted his messenger-style bag on his shoulder, and slowly began to walk down the quiet park path.

'_How could he for__get?'_ Kisa wondered. _'Maybe something happened. Maybe he got caught up in a project at work?'_ He rationalized on his way home. _'But… he would have at least called to tell me he wasn't coming, right?'_

It was hard enough dating a guy **nine** years younger than him; naturally, Kisa's confidence was a bit lower than it normally was. Being 'young looking' wasn't the problem, since the editor knew he could pass for 21, and was often mistaken for a run-of-the-mill brat. No, the problem was the maturity level. He wanted to keep up with Yukina's energy and enthusiasm, but it was difficult. And if that wasn't enough, Kisa was constantly, internally fretting about the fact that his recent, young boyfriend was undeniably… unmistakably…

Handsome.

_The ideal prince._

Yukina had an aura that seemed to attract everyone. Most of the time, it was women of all ages… but lately, Kisa had been noticing even the occasional MALE would flirt or hit on his boyfriend. It didn't sit right with Kisa, and while he knew it was immature to be possessive, he just couldn't help it. After all this time, after all his meaningless flings… he had found someone he wanted to keep. He had quickly fallen in love with the young Adonis, and it was proving to be one of the most foolish things he'd ever done.

Case in point: being stood up for four hours.

With his morale at an all time low, the dejected and discouraged editor made his way toward his apartment…

Until his phone began to ring.

Jumping a bit, Kisa fumbled around in his pocket for the cellular device, and quickly answered it, "Hello?" He knew his voice sounded rather eager, but it was hard to care.

"_Ki~saaaaaaa-san!"_ The rather intoxicated voice of Yukina came through on the other end. _"I need you to come pick me up please!"_ He gushed; there was some laughter in the background, and even Yukina himself seemed to be more giddy than usual. Kisa could only come to the conclusion that his lover was at some kind of bar. _"I wooooould take a cab, but I s-spent all the cash I had with me on drinks!"_ He explained childishly.

Despite the anger and resentment festering inside his heart, Kisa sighed and remained calm. "Where are you?" He asked.

He listened while Yukina gave him some choppy directions and a loose description of his location – before he hung up, and changed his route to swing by the bar Yukina was at.

'_So instead of meeting me he went out to drink?'_ Kisa thought bitterly. _'I'm too old for this shit.'_

The editor was well aware he was making himself out to sound like an old man… but really, he was just heartbroken; being stood up didn't feel good, and his confidence had crashed even lower. What made him feel even **more** ridiculous was that despite this pain and hurt, he still loved Yukina… and even if it was just to pick up his drunken-ass, he was excited to see him.

* * *

><p>Kisa was not a happy camper by the time he got home.<p>

When he had arrived at the bar, Yukina had been surrounded by his friends… all of them twenty-something and achingly good looking… especially the girls. It didn't help his mood to see Yukina's friends, male and female alike, occasionally clinging to him in their drunken haze; laughing, flirting, and generally having a carefree time as people their age should.

He had finally managed to drag Yukina into a cab – and gave directions to his lover's apartment. He'd successfully gotten the attractive giant up the stairs and into his apartment.

"Kisssssssa-chaaaan, I drank too much," The tall brat complained cutely. "Come make me feel better," Yukina grasped Kisa's wrist and tried to clumsily tug him back into his arms.

But Kisa slipped his hand out of his grasp, "Why don't you drink some water instead?" He advised bitterly, shoving a glass into Yukina's hand. As the young man began to sloppily drink, Kisa kept his eyes on him, and crossed his arms as the question he'd been burning to ask finally slipped out. "Did you intentionally ditch me today? Or did you _genuinely_ forget?"

"Ahhh… eh?" Yukina winced, wiping a small amount of dribbled water away from his chin with the back of his sleeve. "What are you talking about ~Kisa-san?" He hummed.

The dark-haired editor frowned, "You forgot then." He decided. "You forgot we were supposed to meet in the park at seven o'clock. We arranged it a few days ago, because it's been a busy week and we haven't seen each other that much." Kisa ranted, desperately trying to keep his cool… though it seemed to be a losing battle.

"Haaaaaah?" Yukina gaped, furrowing his brows in confusion as he fumbled around with the calendar on his cellphone. "Wasn't that… er, next week?" He asked.

Kisa looked at the floor, "Might as well have been." He muttered under his breath; a clear hint of resentment in his tone. "But… at least ONE of us had fun tonight."

Looking back up at his young boyfriend, Kisa saw a horrified, embarrassed and panicked expression fall across Yukina's face; realizing that he had, indeed, set this evening aside for Kisa.

"K-Kisa-san…" He whispered worriedly. "I… I'm sorry, I…"

But before he could further explain, Kisa saw his tall lover's cheeks puff out comically; Yukina's eyes widened in panic before he took off like a shot to his bathroom.

The sound of wrenching and hurling wafted through the apartment.

'_Baka.'_ Kisa sighed. _'That's what you get for drinking too much.'_

Looking at the clock, Kisa felt the whole weight of the evening fall on his shoulders. He was so tired. After waiting for so long, he was emotionally drained… and after escorting (or rather, dragging) his large boyfriend home, he was now physically drained as well.

'_Shit. I still have to work tomorrow.'_ The editor rubbed his eyes wearily, before turning to look at the half-closed bathroom door. He could still hear Yukina groaning and throwing up.

Clutching his hands around his bag, Kisa quietly took his leave – making sure to shut and lock the door behind him with the key Yukina had given him shortly after their relationship begun. As he started to walk toward his own apartment, Kisa felt a bit of twisted satisfaction that – not only would Yukina probably barf up everything in his stomach – but also, that he would have to deal with the guilt of standing up Kisa for the rest of the evening.

Not to mention, the task of having to battle a hungover at work tomorrow.

'_Serves the brat right for standing me up.'_ He thought triumphantly with a small smirk. But as his pace slowed, Kisa couldn't help but take out his cellphone, and shoot his lover a quick text:

**Feel better soon. Drink lots of water. – Kisa**

He was a sucker for a pretty face... and that tall, young Adonis was his lover; he had to wish him well, despite how insignificant he was feeling. While being forgotten by his overly popular boyfriend had stung, Kisa just couldn't bring himself to be too cold to Yukina…

Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Taking a sip of his coffee, Kisa was on his way to the transit system the following morning, when his cellphone rung. "Mmm?" He murmured, looking at the caller ID and seeing Yukina's name.<p>

Answering, he smirked a bit and spoke first, "I expected you to still be in bed, recovering all morning."

"_I feel like shit,"_ Yukina's sorrowful voice came through on the other end. _"But not because of drinking. Kisa-san, I'm so sorry about last night. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but… please! Give me a second chance. I **will** make it up to you."_

Kisa couldn't stop a rosy blush from spreading on his cheeks, nor could he stop the small smile that accompanied it. Yukina really did sound sorry. "Damn right you're going to make it up to me, baka." He replied. "Ok… I have to do some serious overtime on the weekend in order to make a deadline, but I still have tonight off." He told his lover. "Let's meet outside the publishing company at seven. It's Friday, so you're done around six, right?"

"_Y-Yes! Of course, Kisa-san, I will definitely be there_." The energetic young man on the other end declared. _"I'll see you at seven tonight!"_

Kisa scoffed, "Ja-ne." He grinned, before stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

Needless to say, his transit to work was a pleasant one, as Kisa thought about all the different ways Yukina could make their missed date up to him…

* * *

><p><em>'This. Is. Not. Possible.'<em>

Kisa looked at the clock on his cellphone; the tiny light illuminating his face, while simultaneously piercing a dagger through his heart.

Nine o'clock.

He had been waiting two hours for Yukina to arrive, but so far, there was no sign of him. Glaring at the small device, Kisa grumbled as he dialed his boyfriend's number – listening impatiently as it rang once, before switching to an automated message:

_"The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please try again soon. The number you are trying to reach is-"_

Kisa snapped his phone shut and tossed it into his messenger bag. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment; no, scratch that… he wanted to go back in time, and convince himself NOT to date anyone under the age of twenty-seven.

He didn't need this embarrassment. He didn't need this humiliation.

"Ah, Shouta-san?"

The cautiously familiar, soft voice of Onodera Ritsu pulled Kisa's attention to the front doors of the building. "Ah Sempai, I thought you had left already." He smiled.

"Er… yeah. I was waiting for someone." Kisa admitted, though he decided to leave out the part where he had been stood up… again… after waiting for two hours. "They are just running late." He lied.

Ritsu smiled, "Well I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Onodera." The deep, smoky voice belonging to their editor-in-chief caught the attention of both males, as they turned to see Takano slipping out the front doors. "What part of wait-in-the-lobby didn't filter through that thick head of yours?" He muttered, lighting up a cigarette casually.

Ritsu glared fiercely at his superior and lover, "Baka, I'm right here, so what does it matter? I'm _waiting_, aren't I?" He challenged with a blush.

"Ikuzo." Takano exhaled, walking past Onodera with a cool, calm expression – all the while taking his hand, and pulling him along behind. "Shouta-san, goodnight."

Kisa nodded, "Goodnight Takano-san… Onodera-kun."

He didn't hear Ritsu respond, but only because he was too busy cursing Takano for being too casual and careless about their supposedly 'secret' relationship. Mostly everyone in the manga department knew… especially since it seemed challenging for Takano **not** to constantly pick on (or unconsciously stare) at Ritsu during the whole course of a day.

'_I bet they've never stood each other up...'_ Kisa huffed, taking the opposite direction toward the transit system.

* * *

><p>Flopping down on his bed, Kisa glanced at the clock on his bedside table: eleven-thirty at night.<p>

He was in such a bad mood. How could that brat stand him up **twice**? To make matters worse, he had a _long_ weekend of work ahead of him. Kisa wouldn't have minded so much if he had been able to meet with Yukina… and get some much needed attention and affection from his lover – if only for one evening.

But instead, he potentially wouldn't be able to see Yukina until Monday, and his self-esteem was at an all time low.

Curling up on his bed (but too depressed to actually crawl under the covers, or change into his pajamas), Kisa forced himself to get some rest. He squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible - the threat of the tears quickly forming behind his lids slipping out was a genuine concern.

'_You're thirty… this shouldn't upset you…_' He cursed inside his head. _'Grow up… don't cry…_'

* * *

><p><em>'Is someone calling my name?'<em>

Kisa blearily opened his eyes to the sound of loud banging; specifically, fists against the door of his apartment. "Hah?" He groaned, glancing at the clock. It was almost 3am.

"Kisa-san! Kisa-san!" The voice of his lover leaked through as he shouted desperately at the door.

Standing up, Kisa tried to force away the angry blush that was spreading across his face. _'That stupid brat, what the hell is he thinking?'_ He hissed internally. Unlocking the door, Kisa kept the chain lock on – so he could just peek out at Yukina. "Stop it!" He snarled. "It's almost 3am, and I have neighbors!"

"Kisa-san! I'm so sorry I didn't make it!" Yukina gushed; standing as close to the door as possible, like he would squeeze through the crack if he could. "I-I had to stay late at work to set up a new manga display, and then there was a delay on the subway – so by the time I got there, you were gone! I searched the publishing building to see if you were still around!" He rambled quickly. "Then I tried to call but my phone died, so I had to go back to my apartment! By then, you weren't answering…"

The editor listened to his boyfriend desperately trying to explain himself... and as much as he knew he shouldn't… he felt bad for Yukina. He looked so stressed and disheveled, like he really HAD been rushing around since seven o'clock. Of course, it didn't make him any less attractive… in fact his panting and wildly focused eyes were kind of turning him on.

_'Fuck.'_ Kisa cursed his ever-present weakness for a handsome face.

Releasing a slow sigh, Kisa closed the door again. A look of pure horror washed over Yukina's face – and he was almost ready to start pounding on the door again – when he heard the chain being unlatched. As soon as Kisa had opened the door completely, Yukina rushed in and slammed the door behind him, before tackling his short lover to the ground. Kisa cried out in shock, "Baka! What the hell are y—"

"I'm sorry Kisa-san!" Yukina whispered hoarsely against the noirette's neck. "I… I thought I'd lost you. When you didn't answer your phone, I thought it was the end; that I'd missed my chance. Like, three strikes and you're out."

Kisa blushed, and shifted awkwardly under the weight of his tall, broad Seme. "Idiot. Technically it would only be_ two_ strikes."

"I don't want to have _any_ strikes against me when it comes to you, Kisa-san." Yukina whispered intimately into his ear, nestling his nose against his smooth cheek. "I never meant to hurt you. I won't forgive myself for letting you down. You're the most important thing to me, Kisa-san…"

The thirty-year old was almost positive that this was the reddest his face had ever been. "Baka." He uttered gently. "You don't need to humor me." He sighed. "You're young… and I get that you still want to experience a lot of things; you want to have fun and you want to hang out with your friends… not with some aging editor."

Turning his gray-brown orbs upward, Kisa was awed to see a surprisingly stern look on Yukina's face. Lifting his hand, the bookstore employee gently patted Kisa on the cheek… like you would a small child, or animal that had misbehaved.

"Don't ever speak like that again." The youth scolded. "I love you. Don't question it, and don't question me. I know I messed up, but out of everyone – you're the only person I truly want to spend my time with."

Kisa stared up at him in disbelief. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but what exactly could someone say to that? He stammered a little bit before, thankfully, Yukina let him off the hook by swooping down and kissing him. He always kissed him with such fever; such passion and depth that Kisa truly believed that this handsome, charming prince was in love with him.

It seemed too good to be true.

Yukina growled heatedly into the kiss, causing Kisa to moan wantonly; shifting on the floor beneath his lover, he successfully rubbed their hips together.

"You owe me, baka…" Kisa whined, turning his head to the side in embarrassment. He should be able to control himself at his age. But this damn brat could get him so flustered with a mere glance.

The young Adonis smirked and lifted himself off of Kisa. The relief didn't last long, though, before the energetic giant scooped him up off the ground, and slung him over his shoulder.

"Believe me, Kisa-san… I'll 'owe you' all night long. I'll owe you so hard you won't be able to stand tomorrow." He smiled happily.

Kisa tensed, "D-Don't go crazy! I have to go to work in FOUR HOURS!" He yelled.

"You're an editor. You'll be sitting."

"THAT'S EXACTLY THE POINT!"


End file.
